Please Don't Leave Me
by PigSlay
Summary: Moliver songfic to "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk. Lilly and Oliver have been dating for a while, but Oliver starts to realize that it's just a simple crush. Miley hoped he would.
1. 1: I don't know if I can yell any louder

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 1: I Don't Know If I Can Yell Any Louder**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana (or "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk). This is based off of that song, "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk. Because even though Miley has recently acted like she doesn't need Oliver, inside there's a love/hate relationship forming. And they both know it. This is dedicated to **snickers3339 **who has read most of my Moliver stories and left some of the nicest reviews ever. :) Thanks again.**

_Da da da da, da da da da…_

Miley was having that dream again. That dream about Lilly and Jackson getting together. However, this time she was glad. She would give anything to have Lilly out of the hands of Oliver.

_Da da da da da…_

She woke up and went downstairs.

But there was somebody there. Two people in fact…

_(Da, da, da)_

"What are you doing here?" Miley asked Lilly and Oliver, who were sitting on the couch with their heads touching.

"We… thought we'd stay here," Lilly explained. "After Ollie-pop had so much candy last night at the movie." She played with his nose.

_I don't know if I can yell any louder…_

Miley glared at them. "Then why are you STILL HERE?! As if breakfast wasn't horrible enough with Jackson, now you two being all kissy over each other on our couch. DADDY JUST WASHED THAT!"

_How many times have I kicked you out of here?…_

"Okay, okay fine we're going. Sheesh," Lilly started to get up, holding his hand.

"Good," Miley pointed to the door.

"Come on Ollie-pop."

"You know what, how about I just stay here temporarily?"

"Y-no," Lilly pulled him. "Come on, we're gonna be late for breakfast with mom."

"You go ahead, I'll catch up."

_Or said something insulting?…_

"What do you want, beaver boy?" Miley asked.

"You said you would never bring that up again!" Oliver said. "Anyway… I was wondering if you would like to go with me and Lilly to dinner tonight?"

_I can be so mean when I wanna be…_

"Y-no thanks," Miley responded. "I don't want to watch you all 'gush' then 'mush' then 'kissy-kissy, give me an Ollie-pop'. Give me an out-of-here pop."

"Miley," Oliver continued. "Please? To be honest, it's boring being with Lilly and I-"

Miley gasped. "I should tell Lilly on you. You know what, I'll call her right now."

_I am capable of really anything…_

Just when she was almost to the phone, Oliver stepped in front of her. "No. I mean, I still kind of love her. But just a liiittllleee bit less than I used to. Please?"

Miley sighed. "Ugh. Fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Thank you Miley," he left.

_Good, _Miley thought to herself. _I can't stand them being in the room anymore. I mean, I'm cool with them being girlfriend and boyfriend and all. But they're too mushy-mushy. Just…Gag. I just wish he would notice that the girl he really needs has been stopping him from kissing the wrong girl this whole time. Sigh._

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**End Notes: I made up the whole "beaver boy" thing. It's not from any episode. Just incase you're wondering. :) And I know the whole "Oliver inviting Miley to something with him and Lilly" thing is probably over-used, but I wanted to write a Please Don't Leave Me songfic, and that's what popped in my head. Hoped you liked it. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: I can cut you into pieces

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 2: I Can Cut You Into Pieces, When My Heart Is Broken**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana or "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk. Yes, I realize it's been a while, and I'm sorry for that. Since I made you wait so long though, I'll give you all the rest of the chapters.**

_I can cut you into pieces…_

Miley walked into the restaurant, going to sit between Lilly and Oliver.

"Umm… Miley, could you move so I can sit next to Oliver again?" Lilly asked.

"You left the seat open. Besides," she turned to Oliver. "Sometimes people want to sit next to NEW people instead of the same, boring, others."

"Wait, you think I'm boring?" Lilly was surprised her best friend was saying something like this.

"Oh, no, sweetie, I'm not the one who thinks such things," she assured.

_When my heart is…broken…_

"Wait, Oliver, do you think I'm-" before Lilly could finish though, the waiter came to take their order.

"Do you know what you want?" asked the waiter.

"Uh, yes, hi," Oliver said, trying to break the awkwardness. "I would like some hot tea, and you, Lilly dear?"

The fact that he called her dear seemed to make her feel at least a little bit better. "Oh, I would just like some water. Thank you." She then proceeded to kiss him.

Miley made angry eyes at them, but knew they couldn't see it because they were too focused on each other's tongues. She didn't understand how Oliver couldn't see that every time he kissed Lilly, it broke part of her heart.

"And you, ma'am?" the waiter asked Miley, returning her to planet Earth.

"Oh. Yes, I'll just have some water too, and add lots of ice. Thank you."

The waiter left, leaving Miley to once again watch Lilly nibble on the lips she would never have a chance at.

_Pleeeeasse don't leave me…Oh. Pleeeeasse don't leave me…_

When they finally stopped kissing, Miley stopped staring angrily and looked away. They seemed to notice.

"Miley, what's wrong?" Lilly asked. She knew that Miley didn't like their kissing, but normally she wasn't this upset about it.

"If you want to, we can leave," Oliver suggested.

"No!" Miley said suddenly, a little too loudly. "I… I mean, I'm okay. I just want to…"

She wanted to say 'be with you, and still be best friends with Lilly, but if I say this, it will ruin both situations'.

I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this. Please, please, don't leave me…

"I just want to make this dinner perfect. I'm sorry."

Lilly knew there was more to it though. She noticed something in Miley's eyes. "Miley, what's really wrong?"

_How did I become so obnoxious? What is it with you that makes me act like this? I've never been this nasty._

"It's just the fact that you two are so perfect together," she said angrily. "So 'PERFECT' and I… I never had a chance at that. NEVER."

"Here are your drinks," the waiter put them down on the table.

"Ah, perfect timing," Miley smiled, picking up her water and pouring it on Lilly's head. She smirked and walked out.

"So…" the waiter tried. "Am I to assume that she won't be wanting any food?"

**Please Don't Leave Me**


	3. 3: Can't You Tell This Is All A Contest?

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 3: Can't You Tell That This Is All Just A Contest?**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana or "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk.**

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest? The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest…_

Miley sat alone in her bedroom, just staring around the room, the last few minutes going through her head.

_Why did I do that? _She thought to herself. _I shouldn't be jealous. By now I should've gotten used to it, right? I wish I was able to tell him that the only reason I'm against him and Lilly so much is that I love him too. It's too late for me though. _

She sighed. One moment later though, Oliver came through the door. "Ah! Oliver, how did you get in here?"

"Your dad let me in," he replied.

"Dang that sympathetic hillbilly," she said angrily. Inside, she was actually happy to see him.

"Listen, Miley, I need to talk to you about something."

"What? About how amazing Lilly is and how happy you two are together? Well, I haven't heard this argument so far today so go ahead."

_But baby I don't mean it…I mean it. I promise…_

"No," he corrected. "About how unhappy you are that we're together."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't think you even noticed me under all the kissing you two have going on constantly."

"Miley, seriously, why are you constantly acting like this? I know you say it's because you don't like all the 'mushiness' but there's another reason, isn't there? Do you want me to leave forever?"

_Pleeassee don't leave me…No. Pleeeeeaasseee don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you, but it's always gonna come right back to this. Please don't leave me._

"No," she insisted. "I want the opposite. I want you to be with me forever. Instead of Lilly. I just know that you two are happy together, and would be happy without me too. I… I don't want to lose either of you, but I can't stop my feelings for you."

She couldn't believe she had just said that. She had finally admitted it. What he reacted with was what she was afraid of.

**Please Don't Leave Me**


	4. Chapter 4: I Forgot To Say Out Loud

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Chapter 4: I Forgot To Say Out Load**

**Author's Notes: I don't own Hannah Montana or "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk.**

_I forgot to say out loud…how beautiful you really are to me…_

Oliver was shocked. Miley had just admitted to loving him. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes," she sighed, both of relief and of fear.

"But… you've always been grossed out at the thought of ever kissing me. I thought you didn't like me and Lilly kissing because you couldn't believe anyone would like me as more than a friend."

_And I can't be without…You're my perfect little punching bag…And I need you…_

"No," she responded. "I was never grossed out at the thought of kissing you. I only pretended to because I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I didn't like you and Lilly kissing, but it wasn't because I couldn't believe anyone would like you as more than a friend. At first I thought it was because I was afraid of our friendship ending, but it's really because I wanted you for myself."

Oliver didn't know why, but suddenly he started smiling. It was nice to know that Miley really _did _like him as more than just a friend.

"Boy, what are you so happy about? Shouldn't you be _upset _that I'm ruining you and Lilly's chances of ever talking to me again?"

"Well, if it makes you feel better," he started. "Lilly's most likely never talking to me again anyway."

"Best friend's boyfriend who I just admitted to liking say what?" She gave him a weird look.

He hesitated slightly but then finally admitted, "…Lilly broke up with me…"

_I'm sorry…Da da da-da da…_

"What?" She was shocked. "Oliver, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. See, the thing is, I'm actually happy she broke up with me. The truth is, I love you too."

Miley's heart started beating so quickly she was afraid it was going to beat right out of her chest. "R-really?"

_Pleeeease don't leave me. I always say how I don't need you but it's always going to come right back to this. Please don't leave me._

"Really," he confirmed. "When I kissed Lilly at the restaurant. You know, before you poured water all over her… I didn't feel anything. In fact, all I could think about was the kiss that never was back when we had to do that dumb Romeo and Juliet play."

She couldn't believe her ears. "Well, how about we make 'never was' into 'is'?" She smiled and before he could respond, her lips were on his and it was the best kiss she had ever had.

After they were done kissing, they awkwardly laughed.

"So…" Oliver said.

"Yep…" Miley agreed.

"We should probably go make up with Lilly, right?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, let's do that," she agreed.

They walked awkwardly outside to try and make things up with Lilly. Everything Miley had dreamed would happen was happening though. She was now dating the boy she had loved forever and had the best kiss she ever had. As soon as she and Oliver renewed their friendships with Lilly, everything would be perfect.

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**End Notes: Well, I hope that was a satisfying ending to you. I kind of wanted to leave whether they renew their friendship with Lilly or not up to you guys. They say that the best part of the story is imagination after all. ;) Hope you liked it. :)  
**


End file.
